Axl vs King Dedede
Description Final Battle of Round 1! Will Dedede be able to stand up to this copier? One way to find out. Pre-fight Withing Dreamland's castle, King Dedede sat on his throne. Suddenly a loud crash was heard from the front hall. Dedede got out of his chair and grabbed his hammer. When Dedede reached the front hall, he stared in shock. A strange humanoid was standing at him, surrounding dozens of unconscious waddle dees. Axl: Who are you? DDD: What do you mean, you barged in here! Axl: I ended up here DDD: Sure, that's what everyone says Dedede fires a rocket at Axl, who easily dodges it. Axl: Fine then Here we go Dedede charges at Axl who jumps into the air and pulls out his pistols. The robot fires a barrage of bullets at the king who rolls out of the way. Dedede runs toward him and swings his hammer, but Axl grabbed the hammer and yanked it upward, pulling Dedede with him. Dedede was flung into the air but then preformed the super Dedede jump, bringing Axl to the ground. Axl pulled out the bound blaster and fires a blast at Dedede. The blast struck Dedede and sent him flying into the wall. Axl readied another shot and fired. But before it could hit him, Dedede grabbed his hammer which was laying by him and struck the blast like a bat, reflecting the projectile bake at Axl. The Reploid jumped into the air and hovered there as he got out his G-launcher and flew toward Dedede. Axl: I'm finished with you! Axl grabs Dedede and brings him toward the ceiling. He stops and points the launcher right at his head. DDD: Don't be so sure! Dedede pulls out a gordo and uses it to block the blast as it fires. The explosion destroys the G-launcher and sends both of them falling toward the ground. Dedede starts hovering to slow his descent as Axl starts wall-jumping. Axl jumps and grabs Dedede, pulls out the spiral magnum and fires. The blast sends Dedede straight through a wall, and into the courtroom. Axl lands sighs. Axl: Well that's taken care of. Suddenly 4 missiles come from the hold, two of which strike Axl and sends him to his knees. DDD: Oh not quite yet! Now you've made me mad! Dedede appears in the hole, donning his mask and wielding his metallic hammer. Dedede fires straight at the reploid but Axl dodges the attack. He flies right toward Dedede but the king swings his hammer and sends Axl straight through the ceiling. Axl hovers as Dedede jumps through the hole and stands on the ceiling. Dedede throws bomb after bomb and throws them at Axl who tries to dodge them all but one hits him and he flies down from castle Dedede. Axl: Ok that's it! Axl flies up a grabs Dedede and throws him off the castle. Dedede tries to hover down but Axl brings out his ice Gatling and shoots, freezing the king. Axl grabs the frozen King, tosses him up into the air and fires every single piece of ammo he has at him. A massive explosion rocks the world of dreamland. Axl lands and sees the charred corpse land at his feet along with a metal hammer. Axl looks at his weapons, as using them took noticeable damage on them, and then walks away. Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:TheBlackDragon4